In the Light of a Goddess
by silver-sage
Summary: Only few know who she is.
1. Default Chapter

`In The Light Of The Goddess`  
  
Note: The life of an elf named Ary. Only few know who she really is. The story is during The Lord of the Rings trilogy. The story starts at the council of Elrond.  
  
* *: point of view -Elfish-: elf language  
  
*Author*  
  
The council had now gotten into a fight of words. Everyone was arguing about who should destroy the Ring. While everyone was arguing a voice spoke up saying "I will take the Ring." Everyone had gone silent. A hobbit that had said those words then said, "Though I do not the way." Gandalf walked over to the hobbit and said "Frodo, I will help you bare this burden." Aragorn walked over and said "I will protect you with my life. You have my sword." Legolas said, "You have my bow." Gimli walked over and said "And you have my axe." Boromir walked over and said, "You carry the fate of us all little one. You have the power of Gondor." "Wait. Frodo isn't going anywhere without us." Three hobbits came out and walked over to Frodo. Before anything else was said the main doors started to open.  
  
*Ary*  
  
I opened the doors and walked over to the council. Elrond came up to me and whispered -Elfish- "What are you doing here?" "I am here to fulfill my destiny." -Elfish- I then looked at Frodo and said, "You have the power of LothLorien." We all then looked at Elrond. He then said, "Then it shall be known that you are the Fellowship of the Ring." We then concluded the meeting and went our ways. Lord Elrond had asked me to stay. After everyone left he came up to me and hugged me. "We have missed you, Aryanna."  
  
Well what do you think? Be kind, it's my first fanfic. Silversage. 


	2. Chapter

~Author's Note~  
  
Thanks to all that gave me your thoughts. I know that I am changing some things in the book, but hey that's why it's called a fan fiction. I'm sorry if it's not to your expectations. It wasn't meant for you. I'm sorry that I didn't up date faster. I had to work all summer and with school, but I'll try to do better. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Aryanna~  
  
"I have missed you too uncle." Elrond let go of me and looked at me. I said "Sorry I came at such short notice, but Grandmother Galadriel said that I should be here and fulfill me destiny." Uncle just said, "I am just glad that you are here safe and sound. We haven't seen you in such a long time. Arwen will be so happy to see you." "Well it is great to be here again with the ones the I love. Well if you don't need me for anything else I would love to go and reminisce with my cousins." He came up to me and kissed my forehead and said, "Sure."  
  
I walked out of the room and went to my regular room that I usually stay in when I come here. When I got to my room nothing had changed. Still was beautiful, as it has been. The sun was shining in it so the room was very bright when I got inside. The bed was made and looked beautiful. The bed was a pretty big size for just me to sleep on. It had a maroon colored sheets and blanks. I looked over at the bay windows, with a huge balcony. The view from the balcony was just spectacular. It looks over the waterfalls that were close by. I decided to freshen up a bit before I go look for Arwen and the others. I sat my traveling bag on the bed and went to the washroom that connected to my room. I go into the room and see that a bath was waiting. I go and touch the water and it was just perfect to my hand. So I took off my clothes and got into the nice warm water and just rested there thinking about my home at Lothlorien. My father is that warden there. His name is Haldir, the son of Galadriel and Celeborn. (Note: Yes I know that he is not their son, but it's how I want it.) The last thing my father said to me was to be careful, and for some reason I took that to heart. I don't know why but I did. After what seem to be an hour, I got out and dried off. I got dressed into one of the dresses that were left in the closet. I decided to go with the magenta colored dress. It was a low-cut neckline but not enough to show anything. The sleeves were long and flared out at the ends. The length of my dress ended out passed my feet. The waist had a cloth belt that made the dress look slender on me. After the dress was on me, I started to brush my hair. After my hair was brush and had all the knots out, I fix my hair. I put my hair in braids, with some loose hairs and then I pulled the braids together with an eleven clip. I looked in the mirror to see if anything was out of place. Once I was satisfied I put on my necklace and put on some shoes. I then went out of the door when I bumped into someone. "Oh, forgive me I was not watching where I was going." Then a man's voice came ringing through my ears. "It is quit all right. No harm done, Aryanna." I looked up and saw two beautiful blue eyes. "It has been awhile Aryanna." "Yes to long Legolas." "So, what brings all the way out here?" "I am here to do what is right. To stop Sauron from gaining control again." "I was quit surprised when you came through the doors and said that you were also coming. How did you get your father to let you go?" "He didn't, but grandmother told him it was my time. I can't keep running from my fears anymore. You know me well enough for that." "Well just to be safe, stick by me." "Legolas, I am not weak." "I know that but I just don't want to see you hurt." "You always were protective of me, when I came to see you in Mirkwood. I thank you for that, but I can take care of myself." "Getting off the subject. I do believe that there are some people that are waiting to see you again. Would you like me to escort you to them?" "I would, thank you Legolas." He took my hand and we started heading to the gardens. I'm guessing that Arwen or the others out there. 


End file.
